iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr
Nick Jr (also known as Nickelodeon, Nick Junior, Nickelodeon Jr, or Nickelodeon Junior) is a children's TV channel for young children ages 0-6. It was founded on January 4, 1988. It is owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom. Description Nick Jr is a TV channel for young children owned by Nickelodeon. History Secret origin of Nick Jr (mid 1980's-1988) The secret origin of Nick Jr dates back as early as the mid 1980's. Debut and Golden era (1988-1994) On January 4, 1988, Nick Jr premiered on Nickelodeon as a morning block originally called Nick Junior. Nick Jr Face era and classic era (1994-2006) In 1994, Nick Jr began a new era when it introduced many classic Nick Jr shows such as Gullah Gullah Island, Blue's Clues, Allegra's Window, Eureeka's Castle, Little Bear, Franklin, Little Bill, Dora the Explorer, and The Backyardigans. Modern Nick Jr and peak popularity (2006-2009) In 2006, Nick Jr reached another era of less popular but still good kids shows. This included Blue's Room, The Wonder Pets, Lazy Town, Go Diego Go!, and a few others. Rebranding and expansion (2009-2014) On September 28, 2009, Nick Jr changed their logo to the current bouncing letters Nick Jr logo from 2009 when Nickelodeon modernized their network. The original channel Noggin was renamed Nick Jr channel on September 28, 2009. Some new shows were added to the lineup during the change such as Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, and . New shows and Nick Jr today (2014-present) In 2014, Nick Jr introduced a bunch of new shows to refresh their network such as PAW Patrol, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Shimmer and Shine, Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Nella the Princess Knight, Rusty Rivets, Top Wing, Abby Hatcher, and others. Future of Nick Jr (Coming 2020) Coming January 2020 List of Programs Main article: List of Nick Jr shows This is a list of all Nick Jr programs shown since its debut in 1988 until today. Current Programs Original Programs # Abby Hatcher (January 1, 2019-present) # Blaze and the Monster Machines (October 13, 2014-present) # Bubble Guppies (January 24, 2011-present) # Butterbean's Cafe (November 12, 2018-present) # Corn & Peg (March 4, 2019-present) # Nella the Princess Knight (February 6, 2017-present) # PAW Patrol (August 13, 2013-present) # Rusty Rivets (November 8, 2016-present) # Shimmer and Shine (August 24, 2015-present) # Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010-April 24, 2015; reruns 2015-present) # Top Wing (November 6, 2017-present) # Wallykazam! (February 4, 2014-September 16, 2017, reruns 2017-present) # Acquired Programs # Max & Ruby (May 3, 2002-present Canada; reruns May 1, 2004-present US) # Peppa Pig (May 31, 2004-present UK; reruns February 5, 2011-present US) # Reruns of ended Original Programs # Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-February 26, 2015; reruns 2015-present) # Dora and Friends: Into the City! (August 18, 2014-February 5, 2017; reruns 2017-present) # Fresh Beat Band of Spies (June 15, 2015-January 22, 2016; reruns 2016-2017, 2018, 2019-present) # Upcoming Programs # Coming Soon # Former Programs # Gullah Gullah Island (1994-1997, reruns 1997-2004, 2011-2015) # The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki.